La aguja y el daño hecho
by salvecharlie
Summary: Nadie recuerda la primera vez que vio la lluvia, el cielo, o sintió la luz. Antes de aquello, todo es un misterio. Ichihime
1. Chapter 1

Y una sensación de asfixia me invadió con el dolor de mil púas bajando por mi garganta, rasgando cada atisbo de humanidad adyacente dentro de mí, rompiéndome las cuerdas vocales en mil pedazos. Creí morir de dolor y desfallecer antes de poder tomar cualquier represalia o siquiera comprender que ocurría y de qué manera había llegado a tal situación, por lo que me aferré a cualquier cosa que con mis manos pudiera alcanzar, con los ojos apretados de dolor y un miedo indescriptible que sólo quiénes no comprenden nada llegan a sentir. Entonces y para cuándo creí no habría esperanza más que la desesperación; sentí un agarre cálido y rudo sobre mis antebrazos, sacándome del agua con tal ligereza y facilidad, que parecía pesar tanto como un ovillo de lana. Abrí los ojos de golpe, pero no vi nada más que el dolor de garganta cegándome por completo, respirar se volvió una odisea y me pregunté como es que seguía con vida cuando todo lo que recordaba sentir, era que no podía respirar. Al correr agónico el tiempo, el dolor parecía disminuir paulatinamente a un ritmo francamente desesperante, pero soportable a su manera. Fue entonces cuando pude ver todo con claridad y no fue mar, ni olas ni viento lo que encontré. Oí una serie de murmullos que parecieron por un momento carecer de sentido alguno, pero a medida continuaban identifiqué frases como "Tiró el suero" "Parecía despertar de una pesadilla" y palabras que no me decían nada, pero era cada vez más fácil identificar con precisión. ¿Despertar? ¡Pero si hace un momento estaba a punto de desmallarme! Comprendí que ellos no sabían nada en lo absoluto de mi condición, ni yo tampoco. A cada frase nombraban a alguien que no me era familiar, y por más que lo pensé, aún en mi condición deplorable, no logré identificar. Cuándo al fin mis ojos lograron acostumbrarse a los enormes focos que sentía iluminarme directamente a la cara, alguien nombró nuevamente a aquella persona desconocida con un tono que rozaba lo profesional y la sorpresa desmesurada. La dueña de la voz en cuestión era una mujer ataviada con un uniforme blanco como las nubes en verano, morena y de demás rasgos que no alcancé a identificar. Le habló a alguien que parecía estar a su lado en el mismo tono, pero más alzado al profesional, aludiendo a que tenía que ver mis ojos y su extraño color. Entonces un hombre de vistoso cabello naranja se irguió para aparecer dentro de mi campo visual con una expresión seria, y antes de examinarle más, supe que fueron sus manos las que me sacaron del mar o donde quiera que haya estado. La mujer dijo esta vez con toda claridad para mis oídos que iría a buscar al doctor, para luego alejarse haciendo eco con sus zapatos de tacón que me taladrearon los oídos y me pregunté como no la había escuchado antes. El hombre, en cambio, ni se inmutó, permaneció con el ceño fruncido y una miraba que denotaba cosas incomprensibles, sobre mí. Siendo incapaz de apartar la vista, intenté incorporarme en lo que me parecía una superficie acolchada. Sus manos, comprendiendo mis intenciones, volvieron, esta vez a mis hombros son suma suavidad, tumbándome nuevamente mientras decía que debía descansar, nada que no supiera, pero dada mi consternación lo sentí como una tontería. Había olvidado el dolor de garganta por completo, por lo que intenté armar una simple frase que salió como dolorosos balbuceos atrapados en algo que me cubría la boca y hacía toda mi situación aún más complicada. Alcé la mano para quitármelo, y aún cuándo el hombre intentó impedirlo con suma delicadeza, logré mi cometido, y murmuré sólo para él

-¿Dónde estoy?

Con tanto dolor que creí jamás poder hablar nuevamente.

-En un hospital, Orihime-san- Respondió con voz profunda y un deje de comprensión que no alcanzó para frenar mi expresión de consternación- Pero estarás bien, solo debes descansar.- Continuó rápidamente, para apaciguar lo que parecía un gran golpe para mí. Pero tal expresión no se debía a eso.

-¿Quién es ella?- musité, casi con el ultimo aliento antes de quedar muda de dolor.

-¿Quién?- Dijo ahora dubitativo.

-Orihime- Respondí, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. La expresión del joven pasó de la seriedad a muchas emociones más que culminaron con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Cuándo al fin alzó la voz nuevamente sentí un repentino espectro de culpabilidad hurgarme los sesos con saña, puesto que ésta presentaba un temblor que de haber estado en un silencio pocos decibeles menos completo, de ninguna manera habría identificado. Debía dormir, fue su respuesta. Escueta y evasiva. Pero de algún modo reconfortante, tanto parecía yo necesitar respuestas que cualquiera era bien recibida. Y la verdad, luego de aquello navegué sobre preguntas en un limbo entre consciente y dormida, donde sentía el mar acolchado sosteniendo mi cuerpo, los zapatos de tacón agujereando el piso y las fuertes ventiscas de alguna costa onírica. Ventiscas que susurraban infinidad de frases inconexas, tan confundidas como yo, cada vez más fuertes, más agiles, más retumbantes, más…

-No recuerda su nombre.

¿Mi nombre?

Abrí los ojos de golpe, y me incorporé tan rápido como la máscara de oxígeno voló hacia algún lugar de la salita blanca y espectral que acogía todo el acto. Mi nombre. No sabía mi nombre. Los espectadores actuaron como tal y no movieron un solo musculo además de los del rostro que en todos formaban una mueca de lástima y sorpresa. La misma mujer de piel oscura, el mismo hombre de cabello naranja y un nuevo personaje al cuál no alcancé siquiera a observar más allá de su bata blanca. No sabía mi nombre. No sabía mi nombre. Me tomé la cabeza con las manos, como si así pudiera arrancar algún recuerdo anterior a la sensación de estar ahogándome, de estar muriendo. No había nada ¡Estaba todo tan oscuro! Y yo no supe en que momento comencé a llorar, ahogando pequeños gritos y alaridos contra mi pecho. Las demás personas se callaron, o ya no las oí. No veía, no sentía, no escuchaba, y respirar fue tan difícil como la primera vez que recordaba haberlo hecho. En algún momento el torrente paró, pero con o sin lágrimas seguía llorando, y arrancando lo que fuera de mi cabeza. Sólo levanté la vista cuándo una mano se posó sobre mi hombro con la fuerza suficiente para devolverme a donde quiera que estuviera. Era el hombre de la bata. El hombre rubio de la bata, con la amabilidad de una sonrisa que buscaba mis ojos.

¡Es tan misterioso el país de las lágrimas! Que instantáneamente me partí entre sollozos. Y no logré armarme nuevamente. Repartida entre la oscuridad oí la voz de el hombre de bata pidiendo a la mujer que le acompañara afuera, indicando que tenían otros asuntos por atender en el hospital y dirigir unas ultimas palabras hacia el hombre de cabello naranja pidiendo encarecidamente que velara por mi hasta su regreso. Estaba equivocado. No podía velar por mí, porque yo simplemente no existía. Y si lo hacía, era solo en el mundo dónde las olas se peleaban por quién iba a matarme primero. El hombre permaneció en silencio, y solo alzó la voz en cuanto sintió mis sollozos disminuir. Sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo puso ante mis ojos, de manera que pudiera enfocarlo a pesar de las lágrimas que continuaban sin dar tregua.

-Lo llevabas contigo- Dijo. Era una identificación. La foto correspondía a una chica de cabello naranja de nombre Orihime. El resto de la información había sido de alguna forma borrada.- De ese modo supimos tu nombre, pero el apellido es ilegible.

Era yo. De una palidez saludable, ojos grises y vivaces y una leve sonrisa. Que chica más feliz, pensé.

Tomé el objeto entre mis manos y le examiné otro tanto, buscando algo más que una chica afable completamente desconocida.

-Lo siento.- Pronunció, con el mismo titubeo que me revolvió los sesos. Le miré suavemente sin saber a que se refería exactamente.- No hemos podido investigar más allá de esto.

Sentí un leve enternecimiento, por su tono sincero y mirada arrepentida. Tenía los ojos café. Los primeros que veía. Estaba sentado en el pequeño taburete donde la mitad de su cuerpo quedaba fuera, en medio de la salita, con no mas iluminación que una ventana en la pared paralela a nosotros y unos cuantos focos que ésta vez no parecían capaces de cegarme. El lugar me pareció más lúgubre de lo que realmente era, y unas ganas de salir de ahí me apremiaron, pero ¿adónde? ¿Al mar? ¿Afuera? Lo que rodeara las cuatro paredes blanquecinas de aquella habitación de hospital me pareció, de pronto, aterrador. Y comencé a llorar otra vez, deseando dormir, o despertar. Me recosté sobre la cama en posición fetal, de espaldas al taburete del hombre que no emitió sonido alguno más que el pestañeo ocasional de sus ojos café. Tenía una espesa neblina cubriéndome la mente, carente de preguntas y llena de afirmaciones que intentaban copar una cabeza vacía, sin identidad, pasado ni presente.

 **Edit: Alargué el capítulo, ya que en el próximo comienzo a narrar como omnisciente y me pareció que sería confuso entender un capítulo con dos distintos tipos de narrador.**


	2. Chapter 2

El doctor cruzó el dintel de la puerta, acompañado por el traqueteo de los tacones que llevaban tres días matándole los pies a su enfermera jefe en el caso, quien venía soltándole un par de insultos en un tono bajo pero audible, al menos dentro de la habitación correspondiente a la paciente.

El detective continuaba impasible sobre el pequeño taburete. Varias enfermeras le habían ofrecido cambiarlo por uno más grande, pero se negaba diciendo que el sonido podría despertar a la pequeña silueta envuelta por las sábanas.

El doctor le miró con un deje de compasión.

A lo largo de su carrera había lidiado con una cantidad de amnésicos que le permitían jactarse de cierto dominio inusual en el tema, pero la situación de la chica se le tornaba especialmente triste. Estaba sola. En todo el tiempo que llevaba internada, la no menor cantidad de dos semanas y media, no habían logrado dar con un solo familiar o persona cercana. Los detectives a cargo de su caso monitoreaban constantemente las denuncias por presunta desgracia que la policía recibía, pero en ninguna se daba una descripción siquiera cercana a las características de la chica.

El detective alzó la cabeza en forma de saludo silencioso. Respondió con la misma amabilidad y se dirigió hacia la maquina encargada de los signos vitales de Orihime. Todo en orden. Era una imagen constante. No había visto una sola alteración ni en su ritmo cardiaco, ni pulmonar en las dichosas dos semanas y media que llevaba sagradamente, revisando cada tres horas la máquina. El doctor levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el detective, señalando con su dedo índice de la mano derecha la puerta. Quería hablar con él. El detective se levantó lo más sigiloso que su metro ochenta y cinco de estatura le permitió, un tanto horrorizado por traqueteo de la enfermera que llevaba tres días poniéndole los nervios de punta. Cerraron la puerta con suavidad tras de sí. El doctor se tomó su tiempo en hablar.

-Tengo una pequeña teoría, Ichigo.- Comenzó.- Sobre por qué la linda señorita tardó tanto en despertar, a pesar de verse en perfectas condiciones.

Ichigo kurosaki le escrutó con la mirada. Su curiosidad, propia de la profesión que realizaba, encendió todas las alarmas. Estaban completamente estancados en el caso. Ni una huella digital, ni un nombre, ni un ADN, ni una teoría. Nada.

-Creo que Orihime-san fue envenenada.-

…

Llevaba casi veintitrés horas de turno ininterrumpido. No podían culparla por andar con un humor de los mil demonios cuando para más remate, el maldito del doctor rubio, más conocido como urahara Kisuke le había hecho perder una apuesta. Sí, estaba segura que había hecho trampa, pero aún no encontraba prueba alguna para condenarle y por lo tanto, se vio moralmente obligada a usar esos estúpidos zapatos de un tacón no menor a los diez centímetros.

La enfermera cambió la bolsa de suero casi vacía de su paciente. Dentro de poco no lo necesitaría más, pensó. Después de todo, ya había despertado. Y si seguía dormida era sólo por la insistencia del detective Kurosaki. Salió de sus cavilaciones en cuanto encontró los ojos somnolientos de la chica observándola. Le devolvió una mirada cargada con toda la amabilidad que le quedaba después de tan largo tiempo en el hospital. Era huraña, sí, pero no un monstruo. Sentía una lastima tan grande como sus años de experiencia viendo muertos por todos lados le permitían.

-Orihime-san.- Le dijo. Esta la miró como si no se refirieran a ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

La chica se revolvió un poco sobre el colchón, incorporándose lentamente. Se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza, como si esta le doliera. Nada de qué preocuparse.

-Bien…- Respondió, más por cortesía. Dejó caer todo el peso de la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el frío respaldo de la cama, cansada pero sin una pizca de sueño.

-Genial, pues debo hacerte un pequeño chequeo.- Respondió la enfermera, sacando un termómetro de su bata blanca. Lo agitó hasta que el mercurio indicaba la temperatura estándar.- Ponte esto bajo el brazo, y no te lo quites hasta que yo te lo indique.- Orihime tomó el artilugio entre sus dedos como si este fuese a romperse en miles de pequeños pedacitos con un solo toque y siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra cual niña pequeña, bajando al instante la mirada hacia las sábanas, como recordando algo especialmente abrumador. No había sido una alucinación por el exceso de morfina, como había querido creer en cuanto recuperó la conciencia. Eran las mismas paredes desteñidas, la misma ventana, las mismas luces, la misma mujer y el mismo traqueteo al caminar.

La vacilante luz que se colaba a través de la ventana podía significar atardecer o amanecer.

Observó abstraída el horizonte anaranjado que la ventana de cincuenta por cincuenta dejaba vislumbrar. A su vez, el bonito jardín del hospital era perfectamente visible, con sus bancas desteñidas y niños tanto sanos como enfermos correteando a través del pasto. La enfermera descifró su mirada como una muda añoranza de libertad, o cualquier cosa que no conllevara olor a antiséptico y por dios que la comprendió. Ella misma añoraba su hogar, su ducha, su cama, su televisión, su pote de helado de chocolate que yacía en el congelador, esperando por ella desde hace al menos tres días. En mayor o menor medida, la vida era una pura injusticia.

-Ahora puedes quitártelo.- pronunció, en referencia al termómetro. La chica se lo tendió en las manos y continuó en lo suyo.

No podía indicarle lo contrario. Aún existiendo el peligro inminente de una fuga, dado el delicado estado de mental de la paciente, sabía que su resistencia no le permitiría siquiera dar dos pasos fuera de la cama antes de caer al piso de bruces. E incluso si pudiera colarse por la ventana, el detective Kurosaki no demoraría en ir por ella. Aún así, no pudo evitar posar una mano sobre el hombro insanamente delgado.

-Conseguiré que des una vuelta mañana.- dijo, señalando con un ademán al jardín.- ¿qué dices?

La chica miró entre la enfermera y la ventana. Asintió con suavidad, no tan aterrada como antes. Sólo entonces Yoruichi se marchó entre el último traqueteo que, se juró, darían aquellos zapatos en el hospital. Al menos de su parte. Bien se encargaría ella de dejar en evidencia la trampa de Urahara kisuke y le pagaría con la misma moneda.

La habitación se hundió lentamente en el silencio interrumpido periódicamente por el chisme que monitoreaba sus pulsaciones. Enseguida concluyó que la soledad no era para ella, con el acantilado tempestuoso que tenía por garganta y estómago huecos. Incapaz de mover un solo músculo sin sofocarse, como si el oxígeno fueran borbotones de agua escurriéndose sin parar a través de cada recoveco, cada órgano, añorando torturarla hasta expirar el último suspiro…

La dichosa maquina sonó repetidas veces.

Regresó a la habitación, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar frenéticamente.

Irónicamente, el único músculo capaz de moverse libremente podía matarla sólo evocando recuerdos. Miró vagamente su brazo, hinchado y un tanto violáceo por tanta inyección, supuso. Le asustaba pensar en un número exacto. En realidad, le asustaba pensar en cualquier cifra. Las veces que le quitaron sangre, las veces que la máquina reaccionó a sus latidos frenéticos, la cantidad de exámenes hechos a su cuerpo, la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba allí. Llevó inconscientemente su mano libre hacia la extremidad limitada por la aguja que transportaba el suero y sin miramientos ni un solo quejido la quitó. Un minúsculo puntillo rojo brillante comenzó a expandirse tímidamente, hasta lograr el tamaño de una gota más o menos visible, que desapareció suavemente al paso arrollador de uno de sus dedos.

Observó la mancha, abstraída.

¿Significaba aquello estar viva?

¿Qué te corriera sangre por las venas?

Pues no era suficiente. No más que un tecnicismo frío y propio de alguien tan estancado en la comodidad de una existencia plana, tan rebosante de experiencias, compañía, seguridad, que sería incapaz de siquiera imaginar como tu ser se reduce a su más mínima expresión

Una mancha frágil, y un nombre a medio terminar.

La sangre se diluyó entre la acuosidad de una sigilosa lágrima que derrapó silenciosamente por su rostro endeble. Enseguida varias le siguieron de igual forma, como si no le pertenecieran. Como si realmente no fuese ella el cuerpo casi inanimado, convaleciente y carente de energía, doblegándose sobre la dolorosa suavidad de un puñado de sábanas frías.

Entonces, un golpe seco acabó con la ventisca casi nocturna que mecía las cortinas blancas.

Miró en tal dirección sobresaltada. No había oído la puerta abrirse, pero aún así el hombre de cabello naranja yacía varado frente a la ventana, con la mano sobre el marco.

-Hace mucho frío.- Mencionó vagamente, escudriñando su reflejo borroso y más a allá. El sol continuaba su acostumbrada huida entre los intimidantes rascacielos que tan pequeños e insignificantes parecían desde allí.

Toneladas de concreto, hierro, madera, pintura, para que todo dependiera de la perspectiva.

No se sentía del todo preparado para dar media vuelta y enfrentar aquel rostro silenciosamente empapado, tan absorta que ni en su enorme humanidad entrando por la puerta había reparado. Y la escueta conversación con el médico de cabecilla había dejado un sembradero de dudas más molestas que útiles. Después de todo, veneno podría significar una infinidad de cosas, y en el mejor de los casos, darían con una sustancia en especifico.

Cuándo se despidió del doctor, y sus pasos automáticamente le dirigieron hacia la habitación número veintiuno, cayó finalmente en que ella no estaría dormida, ni en coma, ni inconsciente. Estaría despierta, observando, y absolutamente desconcertada. Francamente, no tenía esperanza de encontrar otro tipo de escena más esperanzadora. En aquellas dos semanas la prioridad era que abriera los ojos. Todo el asunto de su rehabilitación había sido relegado a segundo plano, y aunque gran parte de sus desvelos en la cafetería se debían a las eternas circunferencias de pensamientos que formaba en torno a aquello, ni una sola conclusión rozaba ligeramente esos ojos, impávidos sobre su figura cobardemente de espaldas.

Por primera vez, su mente en blanco resultaba un problema para alguien más.

Sólo fue capaz de reaccionar nuevamente cuándo la máquina que monitoreaba las pulsaciones de la chica soltó un chillido tras otro.

De manera inconsciente, como llevaba haciendo últimamente, dio media vuelta hacia ella, que yacía mirando su brazo izquierdo como si los secretos del universo contuviera, y reparó en que el suero sagradamente inamovible de esa extremidad goteaba pausadamente, colgado sin cuidado alguno sobre un extremo del colchón. Pensó que tal vez el sonido de la máquina se debía a ello, y dio grandes zancadas con claras intenciones de inyectarlo nuevamente, más ella, aparentemente intimidada, se agolpó contra la pared, ocultando tras las sábanas traslúcidas el dichoso brazo. Ichigo detuvo su avance, pero fue incapaz de dar un solo paso atrás. Su mente procesó una y otra vez la imagen, esa respiración tan agitada, esas lágrimas, esos ojos bien abiertos. Por primera vez, no era una figurilla de loza que debía reparar, o evitar que continuara rompiéndose. Orihime no era un nombre a medio terminar. Orihime era alguien. Alguien que se aferraba desesperadamente a lo que estuviera más cerca para no caer. Orihime era un pozo grisáceo y desbordado.

Orihime era un ser humano.

Eso pensó cuándo acercó, totalmente consciente, su enorme mano al rostro semi oculto frente a él. Y por algún motivo, no encontró renuencia. Sólo un miedo implacable, a eso tan nuevo llamado vida y a esos seres tan extraños llamados personas. Ichigo quitó suavemente la sábana, mientras el rostro tras ella levantaba la mirada, buscando un algo desconocido pero que sentía, necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

Comprensión.

Quizás eso susurraron los ojos de Ichigo cuándo se encontraron. Porque, en cuanto aquellos enormes brazos la rodearon con delicadeza, sintió que estaba bien. Que podía llorar.

Aunque el mundo se escapara entre sus dedos, siempre podría llorar.

 **Dios mío señor Jesucristo. Estas cosas pasan cuándo uno es lo suficientemente soberbio como para subir cuatro long-fic al mismo tiempo y pensar que será realmente sencillo mantenerlos actualizados.**

 **Que tontería.**

 **Me disculpo a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo. Prometo que el próximo tardará lo menos posible. A fin de cuentas, casi todas las historias Ichihime que seguía han quedado casi descontinuadas, y es una sensación muy desagradable. Por lo que, aunque me cueste los dedos, terminaré todo lo que he comenzado.**

 **En fin, ojalá les haya agradado. Saludos, casi extinta comunidad. Sé que en algún momento volveremos a remontar.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach es de Tite Kubo, a quien le daría todos los hijos que quisiera**

A una curva de la habitación veintiuno caminaba el doctor absorto en los incontables asuntos profesionales que constreñían su tiempo libre. Limitar la vida a una sola ocupación resultaba tan abrumador como supuso en la adolescencia, pero ya ahí, viejo y renombrado le era imposible desligarse sin parecer un patán infantil. Por lo cual acordó consigo mismo ciertos mecanismos para proteger aquel diminuto haz de vocación resbalando por la yema de sus dedos.

-Doctor.- Dijo la gruesa e inconfundible voz del detective dando trancadas tras de sí. Al voltear no pudo evitar reparar en las enormes ojeras surcando su rostro demasiado fruncido para un veinteañero.

-Luces horrible.- Dejó salir, sin poder ni querer evitarlo. Dos semanas no eran tiempo suficiente para establecer un vínculo de confianza con otra persona, pero dadas las circunstancias y largas charlas en la mesa más discreta de la cafetería, afloraban simplemente los comentarios sin ninguna clase de filtro.

El detective aflojó el paso, una parte de él arrepentida de haberle otorgado tal grado de confianza, y masculló algo parecido a un "igualmente" originado más en el resentimiento que la realidad. Después de todo, la falta de sueño en los médicos resulta tan evidente y común que perpetrar un comentario al respecto no pasa de ser meramente analítico. Atascó en su garganta la sarta información culpable de haberle robado el sueño la noche anterior, suponiendo que aquel no era precisamente el lugar indicado para discutirlo, pero en cuanto yacía a punto de pedirle un segundo lo más a solas posible, divisó una agrupación de batas justo en frente de la habitación veintiuno. Al vuelo reconoció el rostro de tres enfermeras, que solían entrar sin mucho amago y desaparecer de jornada en jornada, demasiado ensimismadas murmurando para notar que el doctor se dirigía hacia ellas en su pose de jefe inflexible. Cuando el grupo se volteó hacia él con un miedo casi infantil calcado en sus rostros, Ichigo formuló la peor de las predicciones posibles.

Avanzó cual torbellino hacia la habitación, ignorando flagrantemente la autoridad de todos los funcionarios tras él envueltos en una acalorada discusión, y todo lo que encontró fue una cama deshecha y vacía. De Orihime solo yacían las arrugas de las sábanas. Sintió el peso de la situación entrar por su torrente sanguíneo y espesarla hasta hacerla caer hacia el fondo de su humanidad.

-¿¡Dónde está!? – Vociferó sobre las enfermeras ocultas tras una expresión tan perpleja como la suya. Boqueando cual pez fuera de agua, ninguna parecía capaz de hilvanar más que balbuceos incoherentes, como si realmente intentaran procesar información recién concebida.

Ichigo dio media vuelta hacia la habitación, demasiado alterado para cuestionarse que hacían allí sin haber reparado en la ausencia de Orihime y atascó la culpa entre la enorme ventana, abierta burlona de par en par. Asomó la cabeza hacia el acogedor jardín del hospital, donde el aura deprimente parecía disiparse con los gritos, carreras y risas de los niños más sanos jugando entre sí. Pero nada más que eso. Al primer vistazo dedujo que aquel lugar era incapaz de albergar una silueta desdibujada sin transformarla en la sonrisa resignada escapando por los labios de quién decidiera tirar el pasado hacia un rincón mohoso del camino.

Incapaz de seguir escudriñando sin agobiarse entre pensamientos más que pesimistas, volteó hacia lo poco que quedaba de lugar para buscar. Tres muros, una cama, y la puerta entre abierta del baño, desde donde escapaba un mínimo haz de luz. Censuró mentalmente su estupidez al haber simplemente tomado el supuesto más obvio ante cualquier circunstancia menos esa, ante cualquier persona menos el ser lastimero deshecho entre lágrimas hace no más de un día, cuando todo lo que dijo fueron un par de balbuceos que Ichigo tradujo como la antesala de un grito hacia la nada desbordando su interior.

Dirigió sus pasos apresurados hacia el origen de la brillante luz artificial cuyo haz difuminaba una mínima parte del pulcro muro blanco contiguo. Una lejana mirada vacilante atrapó sus pupilas entre recuerdos y realidad, sin encontrar diferencia alguna entre los ojos de ayer y hoy.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió tan rápido las palabras tomaron cauce hacia el instante actual. Dos pequeños pasos le mantenían lejos de ella, sentada contra un rincón del cuartillo plagado de hghguy blancos. Lucía cansada, como si al igual que él le hubiera sido imposible conciliar un solo segundo de sueño. Ichigo siguió el silencio escondite que formó Orihime entre sus rodillas a modo de respuesta. Miedo, pensó. Con calma y sigilo redujo el espacio hasta quedar casi a su altura, atento ante cualquier reacción adversa que su presencia le pudiera provocar. Pero sobre ella yacía no más que la evidente incomodidad presente desde el primer día, lamentable y absolutamente normal.

-Orihime…- Murmuró, buscando una respuesta tanto más literal. Evidentemente, el miedo replegado provenía de cualquier lugar menos él.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Descubrió sus ojos grises con extrema lentitud y le observó de soslayo, como debatiéndose mentalmente entre articular la verdad en cuestión o dejarle a la deriva en el mundo de las conjeturas. Separó los labios sin mucha seguridad respecto a su decisión y todo lo que susurró fue un trío de palabras igualmente desconcertantes.

-Ellas… estaban mirándome…-

Ichigo procuró mantener su rostro libre de cualquier mueca que evidenciara las dudas surgiéndole a borbotones, pues de otro modo resultaría imposible sacarla de aquel cuartillo tan pequeño, asfixiante y demasiado frío para alguien especialmente frágil como ella.

-Entiendo- Dijo, con una falta de resolución que le hizo dudar de su capacidad para engañarle o hacerle mover un milímetro del suelo por voluntad propia, pero los ojos de la chica no mostraron cambio de actitud alguno. Impávidos y acuosos recorrieron el rostro de Ichigo como la pincelada tímida de un aspirante a pintor, bajando lentamente hasta perderse en un punto de su mente, dónde ni un médico ni un detective podían inmiscuirse sin hacerle sentir más miserable. Ichigo ignoró el impulso de hundirse junto a ella y preguntar que tanto había en ese lugar dónde yacía ensimismada todo el tiempo, y antes de que pudiera proferir alguna clase de queja, la levantó entre sus brazos quizás demasiado fuertes para sostener una figura tan delicada. Orihime arrulló ambas manos sobre su playera por mero instinto, manteniendo su expresión de sorpresa oculta tras el largo flequillo anaranjado. Ya el día anterior habían estado así de cerca, lo suficiente para memorizar el perfume y la temperatura corporal del otro sin dificultad, pero en ese momento lo único existente para ella eran unas infinitas ganas de llorar, que aún le acompañaban como el lado más oscuro de su sombra y mantenía a raya cada que tenía contacto con otra persona. No fue lo suficientemente observadora para notar las ojeras surcando su rostro fuerte, como esculpido en un trozo de mármol, más así de cerca sólo una mirada discreta fue suficiente, y le fue imposible no plantearse el por qué. La primera vez que le vio se presentó como un detective, pero hasta el momento, siempre que estaba despierta el merodeaba por allí como pajarillo tras una migaja. Tal vez dejaba el trabajo archivado para las horas que debiera usar satisfaciendo las horas necesarias de sueño para la persona promedio. De pronto le sentó realmente mal abusar de su energía limitada, pero la enorme facilidad con la cual la levantó del piso susurró que probablemente su delgadez llegaba a un extremo tal que le permitía a una persona apabullada por el cansancio levantarle como si de una pluma se tratase.

Cuando escapó de sus cavilaciones, Ichigo la depositaba suavemente sobre la cama revuelta, observando dubitativo la aguja conectada a la bolsa de suero ya casi vacía. El detective recordó vagamente una de las tantas frases lanzadas al vuelo por Urahara, donde expresaba que dentro de poco todo artilugio médico sería absolutamente innecesario, y su estadía se limitaría a estado de persona no identificada. Ante la duda, decidió dejar la responsabilidad al mismo y simplemente acomodó el pequeño objetivo sobre la mesita de noche. Orihime parecía haber ignorado todo su debate interno, demasiado ensimismada en alguna clase de pensamiento recurrente que hizo dudar a Ichigo sobre su resolución de mantenerse a un lado. Era bastante obvio que el asunto culpable de encerrarla en un cuarto desagradable como el baño continuaba acosándola, pero no lograba encontrar lazo alguno entre las tres míseras palabras pista y el hecho en sí. Después de todo, no eran muchas las cosas que podían eventualmente molestarle a alguien que pasa la mayoría del tiempo dentro de sí mismo. Todo cuanto había en la habitación era la cama, una ventana, y el catre con suero, y de fuera ni siquiera valía la pena razonar. Orihime no había puesto un solo pie fuera de la cama hasta ese momento, mucho menos estaba interesada en echar un vistazo curioso por el pasillo que probablemente yacía repleto de enfermeras…

Enfermeras.

Podría haberse azotado la cabeza contra la muralla si aquello no fuese a provocarle un susto a la chica y a todo el maldito hospital repleto de esas ratas ataviadas de blanco, todas agolpadas en la puerta de Orihime. Claro que no eran necesarias ahí, jamás hubo problema que no fueran ellas mismas husmeando a la atracción de turno, una amnésica despertando al mundo luego de dos semanas en coma. Una tras otra, arrastrando un morbo enfermizo hacia alguien absolutamente indefenso, soltando tras de sí toda ética o trozo de empatía. Ichigo realmente deseó que continuaran tras la puerta discutiendo con Urahara, iban a escuchar cuan estúpidas eran y todo insulto que Orihime se abstuvo de lanzarles. La observó algunos segundos casi imperceptibles por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos apretujando la sabana con la fuerza suficiente para blanquear sus nudillos de por si excesivamente pálido, expresando quizás lo incomprensible que le resultaba sentir frustración, o la incapacidad de parar la amalgama de cabezas mirándola como un exótico animal del zoológico. Ichigo dio media vuelta, evitando desbordarse entre insultos y enojo ciego.

-Orihime…- Dijo, firme pero explayando una confianza totalmente sincera.- Me encargaré de que no vuelvan a hacerlo.

Sus pasos viraron hacia la puerta entreabierta, desde cuya mínima abertura divisó sin mayor desgaste un manchón blanquecino impoluto, el perfecto blanco para los dardos verbales que su mente maquinaba paso a paso. La conversación parecía desprovista de consenso alguno, las enfermeras siseaban cual serpientes a la defensiva, y Urahara mantenía su pose tal vez demasiado blanda, pero él era otro asunto.

-Ustedes- Dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, lo suficientemente fuerte para que centraran su atención en él. Ichigo avanzó estratégicamente con todo el porte y musculatura que el oficio requería, observando a todas y ninguna a la vez.- Si vuelven a pasar a través de esa puerta- Dijo, pretendiendo lucir realmente como una persona peligrosa- Dejo de responder por mis acciones.

E instantáneamente, cualquier rastro de gallardía se esfumó hacia las motitas de polvo volando por doquier, lejos de aquellos rostros roídos por el miedo y la resignación hacia alguien con un poder superior al que ellas ostentaban; la fuerza física. Quizás, la más básica de las ventajas. Trastabillaron como ovejas asustadas cuando Ichigo avanzó a través de su grupo, arrastrando consigo a Urahara, quien les dedicó una poco humilde sonrisa triunfal antes de doblar por el pasillo conducente a la cafetería.

Ichigo se deshizo sobre el primer asiento vacío que encontró, cediendo ante una carga invisible para las miradas superficiales de la gente. Escuchó el interrogatorio silencioso proferido por Urahara a través de sus ojos curiosos, escudriñando cada movimiento.

-¿No te apetece tomar mí puesto en el hospital?- Dijo, intentando aliviar el ambiente repentinamente pesado- Suplirías la estupidez de los empleados con tanta facilidad…- Ichigo esbozó una mueca más parecida al disgusto que una sonrisa, observando sin hacerlo realmente el interesando blanco del techo.- Pero bueno, supongo que no queremos más demandas.

-Urahara…- Masculló entre dientes Ichigo. Como si el malestar y la rabia fluyendo tan tangibles como su sangre no fueran solo por un par de enfermeras acéfalas.- Tenías razón. Toda la maldita razón- Escupió, como si las palabras le quemaran la lengua. Levantó la vista hacia la figura impávida del doctor, quien había captado el mensaje con admirable facilidad.

…..

Hasta el momento en que echó un vistazo a la ventana, donde el sol caía y transmutaba el cielo a un mar de tinta naranja, Ichigo había cumplido su palabra. Ni una sola enfermera había osado siquiera a palpar el picaporte de la puerta. Y aunque era un alivio sin lugar a dudas, también le recordaba lo increíblemente sola que estaba. Al menos el ir y venir de los tacones le hacía olvidar por unos segundos todo lo confabulado a su alrededor. ¿Confabulación de algún dios u hombre especialmente cruel en su contra? ¿Simple sucesión de hechos sin causa más que la crueldad propia de estar vivo? Ya que, no tenía importancia. Mantuvo la mirada posada en la ventana y por un segundo le atrapó la necesidad de transmutarse en color naranja y entintar el cielo durante el atardecer, para morir lenta y dolorosamente, pero absolutamente hermosa. Antes de razonarlo detenidamente ya estaba palpando el marco de la ventana. Quizás ese fervor artístico no era más que su deseo de, a toda costa, dejar de pensar por un solo segundo. Tampoco importaba. Era todo tan extraño que no le extrañaría cerrar los ojos y despertar en otra realidad aún más deforme.

 _Si pudiera recordar algo, solo una cosa, definitivamente preferiría que fuera el lugar al que pertenezco._

De pronto, el crepúsculo era una mancha negra sobre sus párpados, que no duró allí más que un par de segundos. Estaba en un cuarto de madera carente de muebles u ornamentación, rodeado de una espesa neblina que le impedía reconocer objetos poco más lejanos. Un llanto desesperado le taladreo los tímpanos en tanto descubría la pequeña figura de una niña no muy lejos de ella. Tenía los ojos verdes como hojas de árbol en primavera, y la piel tan pálida que de no haber tenido una expresión presa del miedo habría pasado por un muerto cualquiera. Movía la boca como si modulara palabras hacia un ente imaginario, pues miraba en cualquier dirección menos Orihime.

Para cuando intentó hablarle, Orihime ya estaba de vuelta en su cómodo cuarto de hospital, con la misma bonita vista quemándole las pupilas y las córneas que luchaban por salir de sus cuencas y saltar hacia donde quiera que estuvieran antes. Luchó por volver a la cama sin golpes que lamentar pero fue imposible. Estaba tan confundida que acabó arrastrándose los últimos metros, casi por inercia y sin pensar en nada que le llevara a algún lado.

Justo al fondo de su mente había muro que aquellas imágenes acabaron por erguir, por hacer impenetrable.

Se había torcido en posición fetal cuando el detective llegó. Supo enseguida que era él, sin necesidad de voltear la vista, dado el aroma a menta y perfume masculino que llevaba siempre. Ya era de noche, bastante tarde tal vez, extrañamente no había estado en el hospital desde el incidente de la mañana.

No pudo evitar el sentimiento de soledad agazaparse dentro de ella al reparar en eso.

Las eternas circunferencias en torno a las imágenes fueron suficiente para disuadirla de pensar sobre ello. ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Un recuerdo? Pues si lo era…

Si lo fuera, ¿qué decía eso sobre su vida antes del accidente?

Automáticamente, y como si quisiera ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, rodó hacia el lado contrario de la cama, de modo que su cara se encontraba frente a frente con la de Ichigo, que sentado a su lado miraba un montón de papeles con total atención. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca cerrada como por clavos milimétricos, casi advirtiendo subliminalmente que no deseaba hablar, o que estaba demasiado ocupado para ello. Parecía inaudito que aun atareado hasta altas horas de la noche se diera el tiempo de acompañarla, cualquiera fuera el motivo de ello. Era tan reconfortante memorizar las líneas de su rostro, que por breves segundos lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

De pronto los ojos de Ichigo escalaron hacia ella, y dijo:

-¿Ocurre algo?-

Orihime se dio cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo mirándole con la atención de un niño pequeño hacia cualquier cosa. La vergüenza, que cruzó como una flecha, le impidió responder más que un movimiento negativo de cabeza. Ichigo pareció ignorar aquel hecho y simplemente volvió a su lectura. Orihime no alcanzó a recobrarse de la molesta sensación aplastándole el pecho cuando, dado un mal movimiento, una pequeña fotografía cayó desde los dichosos documentos. Mientras Ichigo la levantaba del suelo con la maldición en la lengua, Orihime pudo ver claramente su contenido.

Quedó helada. Atinó a estirar sus brazos y prácticamente arrancarle la fotografía de las manos. Ojos verdes como las hojas en primavera, pálida pero sonriente, casi burlona ante la perplejidad inducida. Orihime escuchó una voz masculina exclamar un cúmulo de preguntas parecidas a las que ella misma no paraba de plantearse. La niña de su sueño, recuerdo, visión ¡lo que fuera! ¡Era ella!

Ichigo zarandeó sus hombros con tal ímpetu que acabó súbitamente atrapada en su mirada castaña, infestada de preguntas que no podía responder además de:

-La he visto…

Con la voz delgada cual trozo de hilo. Era todo tan confuso que deseaba echarse a llorar, pero las manos firmes de Ichigo enterradas en sus hombros estaban decididas a mantenerla ahí, donde pudiera verla y donde las dudas dolorosas no fueran solo para ella.

-¿Quién es?- Dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por el poco tacto al hablarle. Al no recibir más respuesta que un par de ojos acuosos continuó- Está desaparecida desde hace dos semanas, los chicos en la estación están volviéndose locos con este caso ¡hay tan pocas pistas!...

Realmente deseó ocultar su entusiasmo. Urahara había sido muy cauteloso respecto al asunto de los recuerdos, llegando incluso a evocar la posibilidad de que ella jamás recordara nada previo al accidente, intento de homicidio o lo que fuera. Esperaba poder restregarle en la cara cuan equivocado estaba.

-Yo…- Masculló Orihime.- No lo sé. Sólo la vi en un cuarto viejo y de madera. Lloraba, estaba lastimada y le gritaba a alguien que no alcancé a ver.- levantó la mirada, arrugando el ceño ante la poca información- Lo siento, es todo.

Ichigo no pudo evitar que la incredulidad le nublara un poco el juicio. Era casi milagroso que Orihime recordara algo anterior a despertar en el mugroso hospital, y por ello eran demasiado fácil que confundiera el rostro de aquella misma con el de alguien más, o que simplemente su mente dedicara sus ratos libres a fabricar confusión.

Como si los pensamientos surcando su mente fueran visibles al ojo humano, Orihime apretó la mano que mantenía desparramada en la cama y dijo:

-Por favor… es difícil de creer pero le juro que la vi.- Sonando más bien a una oración hacia algún dios no tan omnipotente. Orihime tenía las manos frías y el rostro pálido, pero era la primera vez que Ichigo la veía tan vitalizada.- Créame señor Kurosaki. Por favor

.,.,.,.,.,.

 **Vuelvo después de haber recuperado el norte con esta historia. Mis disculpas a quién estuviera esperando (inserte corazón)**


End file.
